1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resource control system and method, and more particularly, to a next generation network resource control method and apparatus for preventing a high-priority service from having relative disadvantages while allocating network resources to various-level services, and guaranteeing a high admission rate of the high-priority service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a request for a service is received, it is determined whether to accept the request according to the current state of a network and by using resource control functions. In this case, the policies of a network service provider and a current resource state of the network are considered in order to determine whether to accept the request. If network resources are insufficient, the request is not accepted. That is, whether to accept the request is determined based on the current resource state of the network.
As such, a conflict occurs when requests for various-level services are accepted. That is, if a request to provide a high-priority service is received while a low-priority service uses all network resources, the request should be rejected in the network. Thus, a priority reversal that the request to provide the high-priority service is rejected because of the already accepted low-priority service happens.
A method of solving such a priority reversal has yet to be defined. Accordingly, there is a need to define a resource control system and process for preventing the priority reversal from occurring.
When providing Next-Generation Network (NGN) services, it is very important to consider priorities allocated to these services. For example, an emergency or disaster service should have priority over the other services from among the NGN services and thus be first considered when a request is received. However, it is difficult to differentiate a high-priority service from the other services by using a conventional technique when requests for various-level services are received.